1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for printing by ink transfer onto a printing sheet from a transfer material containing ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional thermal transfer printing system, in which a thermal printing head is successively displaced to perform printing onto a printing sheet through a transfer tape, requires a complicated apparatus because of the use of power limiting mechanisms such as mechanical one-way clutch or frictional clutch for achieving accurate drive of transfer tape, thus leading to unacceptable reliability and a relatively short service life of the apparatus.